


Troy and Abed in the Morning

by waketosleep



Category: Community
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mornings, Routine, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another early morning ritual that never gets filmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Abed in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has anybody in Community fandom written porn called 'Troy and Abed in the Morning' yet?  
> Iambic: I don't think so. But they should.
> 
> ...I didn't write any porn, though. Just schmoop. *shrug*

Abed heard distant, morning noises: sparrows in the tree outside the window. The pipes rattling in the communal showers. A garbage truck clanking its way up the street. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, rolling his head forward and toward his shoulders until his neck cracked. The alarm clock read 6:59; he stared at it intently for a second and then pointed at it just as it changed to 7:00 and the radio alarm turned on, playing retro music (Nirvana, he thought, but Troy would know better. He'd asked Jeff and Britta once when this song was playing but they'd just stared at him for a while and then started ranting about being old and what a drag it was to live to be retro).

He slid his legs out from under the covers, letting the radio play, and fished out his contraband toaster from under the desk, unplugging his desk lamp from the wall to plug it in. The Pop Tarts were on his bookshelf. He peeked through his blinds at the street while the food cooked, trying to assess from the amount of sunlight, the general appearance of the outdoors, and the amount of clothes the joggers were wearing how warm it might be. Sixty to sixty-five, he estimated, and it might rain later.

The toaster popped and he left the Pop Tarts another seven seconds to cool, until they would still be hot and tasty but not burn his fingers when he touched them. Then he deftly snatched one from the toaster and walked back over to the bed with it. Troy shifted and mumbled into his pillow.

Pretending he was in a TV commercial, Abed smiled dotingly and braced a knee on the bed, holding the Pop Tart under Troy's nose. Troy stirred, inhaling deeply, and followed the smell of the Pop Tart into a sitting position, his eyes still closed as Abed put it into his hand.

"Good morning," said Abed as Troy took a tentative bite; the fruit filling let out some steam into the air.

"Mmm," said Troy, chewing with a goofy smile on his face. He opened his eyes and stared happily at Abed as he swallowed his bite. "I love you, man."

"Me too," said Abed, reaching to shut off the radio.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:06--no, 7:07." Abed frowned at the clock.

Troy blinked, chewing a bigger bite of food. "Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yep. I thought we could go to the comic store and then get coffee and see the matinee of Kickpuncher 4: Revenge of Punchkicker."

Troy squinted at him and finished his Pop Tart. "We could," he said slowly. "Or. We could do all that later. When it's actually daytime. After more sleep. Because it's the _weekend_."

Abed frowned; this happened a lot. "But I'm awake," he said. "I can't sleep again."

Troy brushed crumbs off of his fingers and then reached out to grab Abed's elbow. "All right," he said. "I have other ideas besides sleep."

Abed studied Troy, his bare chest and back warmed by lines of morning sunlight coming through the blinds. In Abed's bed with the blankets bunched around his waist. Abed cocked his head a little as he let Troy draw him onto the bed again. "I'm listening," he said.

"That was a pretty good Frasier impression."

"Thanks," said Abed proudly. "I've been watching a lot of TVTropol--"

He was cut off by Troy's tongue in his mouth and decided it wasn't important right now.

 

THE END


End file.
